Hurting and Helping Hands Part II
by Carapheonix
Summary: Sequel to: ‘Hurting and Helping Hands Part I.’ When battling Zeltrax alone Kira’s powers mysteriously vanish, causing Zeltrax to seriously injure Kira. But right before he kills her someone shows up to stop him someone who swore he wouldn’t help


(PLEASE SEE MY PROFILE AT THE VERY TOP!! THANK YOU!!)__

_Disclaimer_: ME NO OWN!

_Placement_: Week after Hurting and Helping Hands Part I.

_Summary_: Sequel to: 'Hurting and Helping Hands Part I.' When battling Zeltrax alone Kira's powers mysteriously vanish, causing Zeltrax to seriously injure Kira. But right before he kills her someone shows up to stop him; someone who swore he wouldn't help her again.

_To the reviewers:_

Thanks so much for the review I really appreciated it! I hope you like this part because this is the FINAL part of the story.

* * *

**Hurting and Helping Hands **

****

**Part II**

Kira walked to her chair on the deserted part of the park and was almost there when she noticed tyranno-drones going around the cliff, without thinking she ran after them silently. 

She was immediately caught in a swarm of them. She kicked one away, punched another, ducked, jabbed, elbowed, flipped... But she was eventually over come by them and was caught by each arm. In front of her Zeltrax appeared.

She glared at him and he inwardly smirked; it was easier than he thought.

Get rid of one Ranger while getting back a Trent at the same time, he grinned, he'd be killing two birds with one stone.

He pressed a button on the box in his hand and a small beep was heard.

"Hello Yellow." He said coyly.

She gave him a look that practically screamed, 'Was-that-supposed-to-be-funny/original?'

"Why hello Jell-O?" She remarked sarcastically with a confused expression that NEARLY made him laugh.

He mentally sneered at her.

"Oh... I see not brave now that your caught you have nothing cocky to say? Gee how refreshing."

She grinned, "Yea, comin' from the Cyborg who has to have his loonies hold me while he rants at me so he won't get hurt? Come on Zeltrax let's do this; You and me."

The smirk came again and he immediately wiped all traces of it from his voice before speaking, "Ha! Like you could take me!"

"Bring it on tin-can."

"Fine then. Release her."

They did as commanded and he drew his sword waiting for her to try and morph.

He nearly squealed in triumph when she did so.

Her body glowed yellow then it flowed into the box, her Morpher disappearing.

He laughed at her, "FOOL! You feel right into my trap! You humans are SOO gullible it's pathetic!!"

She glared at him; she had a feeling that all she had to do was get the box back. Problem: Zeltrax had it.

They circled each other, then Zeltrax charged her and swung the sword at her neck, she barely ducked in time, sending a kick to his mid-section, and doing a half-sommersault, half-backwards-tumble, away from him as he stumbled back and slammed his sword into the ground where she used to be.

She stood and was in stance in a second, slowly circling again.

Zeltrax sneered, "What's wrong Yellow Ranger? Oops.. I mean FORMER Yellow Ranger."

She glared at him and snapped sarcastically, "Your breath keeps driving me away... two words for ya Zeltrax... Breath... Mint."

With a growl he sprung forward so fast that she was unprepared and she was flown back, hitting the cliff with a thump, the impact enough to make pieces of rock fall down to land softly in the sand.

She grunt and muttered, "Note to self... no more bad breath comments."

He charged again and barely had time to jump to the side before his sword was cutting the side of her shoulder, it would have gotten her heart if she hadn't moved.

She looked at him, her eyes slightly wide as she looked at her shoulder then back to him. She glared and swept her foot out catching him and making him fall.

She flipped herself up and onto him, not accounting to the fact that his sword was still in his hand.

He jerks his body to the side and punches her in the stomach at the same.

She grunts as she lands, trying to twist her body to accommodate but ends up with a small sharp stick in the her arm when she fell on it.

He grins and kicks her while she's down, she cries out and pulls the stick from her arm, her other one going up to hold her stomach as he continued to kick her stomach and back.

Getting tired of her he takes out his sword sneering: "Say Goodnight Kira!"

Then his sword began the terrifying descent.

------

Trent was sitting on the bench, where he had talked to Kira, thinking over everything.

He sighed, and stood; about to leave, when he heard a pained scream and immediately ran to hel—no... He swore to himself that night that he wouldn't help her again... he can't help her. Yet he knew that if she were in trouble, he would always be there to help her.

He mentally berated himself as he sped up after another cry. He ended up on a cliff over-looking a battle between to figures, one on the ground, the other pulling out a sword.

He heard the latter remark slyly, "Say goodnight Kira!" Before the sword plunged down to meet her, not knowing how he re-acted so quickly he realized that he was morphed and kicking the sword and Zeltrax far away from Kira.

He quickly created energy arrows with his dagger and sent them towards Zeltrax, efficiently making a small explosion of which he barely escaped.

"Goodnight."

De-morphing, Trent turned and walked to Kira.

He nearly winced when he saw how hurt she was.

He knelt next to her and was surprised when she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him for a while.

He was so shocked he couldn't do anything but put his arms around her... though he repeatedly told himself that he was just doing it so he wouldn't fall over.

Then she passed out from pain.

He sighed and picked her up, and brought her to the warehouse he used to use, placing her on a cushioned blanket that was thrown over a long box.

Yet she wouldn't let go of him, so he had to kneel down next to her face and slip her arms over his head.

Placing them on her stomach he watched as she turned away from him and curled up slightly whimpering in her sleep.

He sighed softly, and stood, looking over her, he leaned against the wall, watching her for a few minutes before he got the first aid kit and set it next to her, preparing to leave her when she whimpered and called out in a pained whisper that made him shiver, "Trent... Don't leave me. Please... Trent."

He turned to see her still asleep but facing him, her face saddened and a single tear rolling over the bridge of her nose.

He sighed, his face revealing a deep emotion, the expression would bring others to tears were they to look at it long.

He walked back over to her and sat down, laying her head on his lap.

"You'll probably be the death of me you know."

He closes his eyes and nearly jumps outta his skin when she replies, making his eyes snap open.

" Yea, but hey, what are friends for?" She smiled tiredly and winced when he jolted.

"Ow." She muttered dryly. "Guess they're for killing each other."

His eyes widen and he leans over her, helping her sit up. "I'm sorry! I completely forgot about your wounds. Here let me take care of them."

Her head lowered slightly, hiding her soft smile from his gaze as he knelt in front of her as he cleaned and bandaged her wounds.

Afterwards, she told him what happened and he nodded, "Sorry to say, but you were careless... you failed to notice the box." He sighed at the depressed look on her face and said. "If it helps... I found this.. when we were leaving." He holds up the box and she smiles at him. "I think... it belongs to you."

She hugs him and he smiles, hugging her back before he realized what he was doing and pushed her away slightly.

She looked hurt, so he looked down at the box and hit a silver button on it, releasing the energy and it flowed immediately towards him... not even giving it a second thought he pushed the power to Kira, and her Morpher re-appeared.

She looked down and smiled, tears in her eyes.

"I-"

He placed his fingers against her lips.

"Your welcome." With that his fingers moved and he slowly leaned in and right when their lips were barely a breath away, Kira's Morpher went off and they both jumped apart guiltily.

"Kira! Kira are you okay?!? KIRA!" It was Dr.O, she sighed and looked up at him, with a disappointed expression and answered. "I'm Fine Dr.O... I was... getting help from a friend."

Inwardly he winced at the word friend; for two reasons. One, he thinks that's all he is to her. Two, He'll still has to fight her. Nothing had changed.

"There you are.. Okay well there's a Big N Ugly outside the Library. Conner and Ethan are there now but they need your help."

"Okay Dr.O let me just-" She turned to see Trent was gone. She sighed and turned off the Morpher to say. "Goodbye." Sighing her head lowered and once again, Dr.O's voice came over the Morpher.

"Kira?"

"Never mind Dr.O... I'll be there in a minute, on my way."

End

* * *

What'd you think?

Was it horrible?

Was my battle scene in TERRIBLE need of editing?

_**The Dark Huntress Cara**_


End file.
